Drama Total: Superestrellas
by Luisajonas123
Summary: Doce cantantes, actores y personajes famosos competirán semana a semana en la peligrosa casa de Anubis por el gran premio de mil millones de dólares. Tus artistas favoritos poniendo sus vidas en peligro, con muchisimo drama. ¿Qué esperas para ver a tus estrellas favoritas en el reality show más loco jamás creado?
1. Promo Drama Total Superestrellas

**Drama Total: Superestrellas**

Catorce cantantes, actores y personajes ficticios famosos competirán semana a semana en la peligrosa casa de Anubis por el gran premio de mil millones de dólares. ¿Qué esperas para ver a tus estrellas favoritas en el reality show más loco jamás creado?

* * *

— ¡Saludos habitantes del planeta tierra! Después de tan largo tiempo sin nada nuevo o emocionante les traemos al fin una nueva temporada del programa de telerrealidad más delirante de la televisión canadiense. Nuestra nueva locación es en Liverpool, Inglaterra, exactamente en la casa de Anubis, una grande y vieja construcción de temática inglesa/egipcia con más misterios y secretos de los que te podrías imaginar. Esta es la sede en donde nuestras catorce superestrellas competirán cabeza a cabeza por un gran dineral que ni siquiera necesitan y más publicidad de la que podrían desear —exclama Chris McLean, el conductor del programa. Un ruido de atrás llama su atención y se voltea para enfrentarse con Chef, este con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Aún no has conseguido al elenco cabeza hueca! ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer? —le grita este.

— Pues verás, estaba en ello cuando groseramente te atreviste a interrumpirme —dice con aire ofendido.— Como sea, esta temporada será épica. Con retos temáticos y mixtos relacionados con la cultura egipcia y con tus estrellas favoritas poniendo sus vidas en riesgo. ¿Así que, qué esperas para informar u obligar a tú superestrella a unirse?

Se muestran las fichas en la pantalla;

_Nombre Completo:_

_Nombre Artístico (en caso de tenerlo, si tiene nombre largo y le llaman por el apodo y el primer apellido ponerlo también):_

_Género:_

_Edad:_

_País de origen:_

_Estereotipo:_

_Personalidad:_

_¿Cantante, Actor o Personaje?:_

_¿Pertenece a alguna banda, Sale en alguna película, serie, etc.? ¿Cuál?:_

_Apariencia:_

_Vestimenta:_

_Habilidades:_

_Debilidades:_

_Amigos/Aliados:_

_Enemigos:_

_Pareja:_

_Miedos y causa de ellos:_

_Ex-Concursante Favorito y razón de favoritismo:_

_Otros datos:_

_Link de una foto (con espacios en los links, no lo olvides, de otra manera no saldrá):_

_Audición:_

Chris aparece de nuevo frente a las cámaras y sonríe de costado.

— Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden sintonizarnos la próxima vez para el primer gran episodio de... ¡Drama Total: Superestrellas!

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola, primero que todo quiero aclarar que la casa de Anubis, las referencias y en lo que me base para hacer los retos pertenece a la serie de televisión "Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis"._

_Segundo, las fichas se mandan por medio de un review, no por PM, ya que podría haber confusiones. Ah, y además fíjate que no hayan dejado ya el mismo personaje. Te enviaré un PM para confirmar tu propuesta. Sí deseas enviar un PM con ideas, aclaraciones, dudas, etc. serán bien recibidos y contestados._

_Lo que necesito son personajes con personalidades variadas, como nerds, geeks, rudos, marimachas, dulces, locos, tímidos, rebeldes, malos, en fin, todo variado, ¿no queremos una histoia llena de Mary/Garu Sues, no?_

_Seré totalmente imparcial en lo que se refiere a las eliminaciones, que serán al azar y todos (incluso eliminados) votarán a partir de los cinco finalistas._

_Algunos de los que vayan siendo votados podrían hacer cameos como pasantes u otros, además de que todos los concursantes saldrán en el episodio final ocupando papeles importantes._

_Bueno, hasta otra ocasión chicos, no se olviden de agregar la historia (o a mí) a sus favoritos para que sean los primeros en ver las actualizaciones. También sígueme, agrégame, etcétera en los links en mi perfil. ¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Episodio uno: Superestrellas en la mira

**A/N: ¡Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo! Aqui el primer capitulo oficial de TDS. Debo admitir, que estoy muy emocionada (grito de fanatica loca) jaja, bueno, justo hoy recibi un rewiew con una ficha y estaba como: oh diablos, ya tengo el capitulo uno (y ya voy por el dos), pero no te preocupes anomino (a), porque a pesar de no estar compitiendo saldra en el fic como... (redoble de tambores) Co-anfitriona de la secuela! Y si, eso significa que habra el programa de la secuela (la primera es en el episodio cuatro) OMG estoy taaan feliz! Okey, ahora aclaraciones y otros: Tuve que cambiar mas o menos el estereotipo a un par de personajes aunque a penas se nota, y bueno, nos vemos en las notas finales... :D**

* * *

— Bienvenidos al primer episodio oficial de la nueva temporada, ¡Drama Total: Superestrellas! —exclama Chris McLean en dirección a las cámaras— Esta vez, en lugar de los mismos campistas aburridos de siempre les traemos un elenco completamente renovado con las estrellas más pedidas por los fans, que pelearan, harán amistades o enemistades, conseguían pareja y todo en una nueva sede tan genial que los dejará con la boca abierta, —se hace un alejamiento para mostrar el lugar. Una elegante casa de tres pisos. Esta era enorme, antigua y de aspecto majestuoso, poseía una gran puerta frontal y amplios ventanales que parecían sacados de una película del siglo XV.— Esta es La casa de Anubis, que será el hogar de los doce concursantes que semana a semana se enfrentaran en los más divertidos retos, ah espera, sólo son divertidos para mí, —se ríe— lo que sea, las limosinas ya empiezan a llegar. Conozcamos a nuestros concursantes.

Una limosina se estaciona frente a los jardines de la casa. De ella sale una chica de piel muy pálida, cabello corto y rojo, y ojos verdes con sombras negras.

— ¡Con ustedes de Grojband: Laney Penn!

— Hola —dice ella con una ligera sonrisa. El viaje no había sido el mejor y aunque no quería admitirlo iba a extrañar a los chicos de la banda.

— ¡Y de la misma banda Corey Riffin! —anuncia el anfitrión y Laney abre los ojos en sorpresa sin darse cuenta que el otro transporte se había estacionado justo a su lado. De esta sale el chico nombrado de aspecto rockero, cabello azul, ojos oscuros y un gorro naranja.

— Hey, que tal amigo —saluda a Chris y este le devuelve el saludo,— hola Lanes.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —dice ella confundida e intentando que su emoción no se note demasiado, fallando obviamente. Corey sólo la mira con una sonrisa dulce, pero no dice nada.

Entre tanto, el silencio es interrumpido por otra limo que iba llegando.

— ¡Amor de adolecente, oh, es tan romántico! —se escucha una voz.

— ¡Kendall Schmidt está aquí! —presenta Chris mientras el chico nombrado iba bajando. Era muy alto y delgado, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verde brillante.

— Gracias por la bienvenida, Chris, —dice emocionado, abrazando al conductor del programa, levantándolo del aire para disgusto de este— estar aquí es simplemente genial, aunque, —su sonrisa desaparece— creo que ya estoy empezando a extrañar a mi familia, y a Logie, a los chicos de la banda, a Yuma mi cerdita, pero más a mi mamá y...

Chris pierde la paciencia ya que la lista de Kendall no parecía terminar tan pronto y perdían valiosos minutos al aire.

— Viejo, cállate. Si no cierras la bocota podrías ir a reunirte con todos ellos esta misma noche — expresa para hacer que el rubio se calle.

— Lo siento.

Llega otro sujeto, este era delgado y tenía el cabello azul índigo y los ojos hundidos. Debido a su popularidad y apariencia no era muy difícil adivinar de quién se trataba.

— ¡Stuart Pot, mejor conocido como 2-D de la banda Gorillaz!

— ¡Súper! —expresa con alegría—, no puedo esperar a que empiece la competencia. Ya quiero empezar a hacer todas ésas locuras y enfrentarme al peligro como el viejo cast en las otras temporadas.

Chris ríe burlonamente, la casa podía parecer bonita por fuera, pero nunca podías pensar lo mismo una vez descubriendo todo lo que había adentro. ¿Cómo pensarían ellos que la iban a pasar?

— Suerte amigo, —dijo palmeándole la espalda, ocultando una sonrisa torcida— sí que vas a necesitarla.

— Uh, gracias supongo... —respondió 2-D inocentemente y se aproximo hacia el resto del grupo.

— Hey, —dijo una chica de cabello naranja, ojos verdes y aire rockero, dirigiéndose a Chris y a los demás—, la verdad es que prácticamente me obligaron a venir aquí, pero no se ve tan mal como creía—, dice observando el lugar y sonriendo.

— ¡Hayley Williams de Paramore! —anuncia Chris.

Hayley va a reunirse con los demás y se para al lado de Stu, a quién reconoce al instante.

— ¡Tú eres ese sujeto cool de Gorillaz! Me encanta esa banda. Tu música es tan genial, amigo. —exclama dándole un apretón de manos, sonriendo.

No importa lo mucho que lo intentó, nada pudo detener a 2-D de sonrojarse tanto como un tomate (o un personaje de yaoi). Ya había recibido cumplidos antes, después de todo era famoso. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas muestren interés en él, sobre todo una tan bonita como ella.

— G-gracias, t-tú eres muy buena también —tartamudeo, mirándola embobado.

— Dejen el flirteo para más tarde... —se burló Chris— ¡Recibamos a Bella Thorne! — Esta era pelirroja y con flequillo como la anterior, sólo que en vez de naranja lo tenía en un tono más cobrizo y mucho más largo, su estatura era promedio y era un poco más delgada que el resto.

— Uh, hola...

— ¿Estas emocionada por la nueva temporada?

Bella titubeo y trago saliva. Estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando una persona actúa en televisión siempre sigue un guión, sabe que decir y que hacer; pero esto era diferente, tenía que ser ella misma frente a las cámaras y no sabía si podría manejar las cosas. Chris se estaba empezando a hartar de esperar.

— Bueno, parece que se quedo "congelada". Recibamos a nuestra próxima superestrella.

Entre tanto, otra limosina llega y de ella sale una chica de ojos castaños y de aspecto entusiasta.

— ¡Hola chicos! —dice la recién llegada con mucha confianza en sí misma.

— ¡Demi Lovato, amigos! —dice Chris, haciendo énfasis en el nombre, esta chica le encantaba a medio mundo. Le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a bajar pero ella le choca los cinco y luego hace un saludo con los nudillos a un estilo algo masculino.

— ¡Viejo, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí! He estado viendo algunos episodios de tus otros programas, eres tan gracioso.

— Sí ya lo sé, soy el mejor. Sólo una duda, ¿tu cabello no era rojo en la audición?

Demi deja salir una risita tonta.

— Verás, soy bastante aficionada a los tintes de cabello, lo he tenido en distintos tonos de castaño y de rubio, también negro, naranja, rojo, azul, celeste; con mechas rosas, azules, verdes, moradas, lilas, blancas y mi más nuevo look, todo rosa—explica divertida mientras sacude un poco su cabello para mostrarlo y luego sonríe haciendo que sus adorables ojos oscuros brillen con alegría.

— Eres algo rara... —espetó Chris sin agregar más.

— A mi me agrada, —añadió Chef con una mueca, nadie había notado hasta entonces que estaba allí— es una chica muy dulce.

— ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? —dice secamente un chico de cabello castaño claro, bajando de otra limosina, no parecía muy emocionado y daba el aspecto del típico niño egocéntrico.

— Burkely Duffield, gente... ¡Al fin otro canadiense entre tantos extranjeros!

— Sí lo que sea, ese soy yo. Mejor cuídense, por que los haré polvo a todos ustedes. —dice Burkely, amenazante.

2-D lo toma como una broma y se ríe, con ese sentido del humor tan característico de él.

— ¡Uy, que malote! —se burla.

Burkely voltea fastidiado, pero su expresión cambia al ver a las chicas, a quién les coquetea con toda confianza haciendo que estas se incomoden.

— ¡Ellen Page está aquí! —presentó Chris a una chica de cabello castaño corto y ondeado, de estatura baja aunque no tanto como lo eran Hayley y Laney, de piel pálida con pecas y brillantes ojos color miel.

— ¿Emm, Chris cierto? Es un gusto conocerte al fin... Y bueno, por tu argumento sobre los "extranjeros", estamos en Liverpool, Inglaterra, no Canadá, por lo tanto somos nosotros los extranjeros y no los que ya vivían aquí.

Chris no le daba mucha importancia a toda esa palabrería, mas le molestó que lo corrigieran. A decir verdad, era Chef el verdadero fanático de las películas de Ellen y no él. Quizá hayan sido sólo celos ya que él pretendía ser la gran y verdadera superestrella más famosa en el programa y la llegada de una actriz tan conocida frustraba en parte sus planes.

— Como sea, ve con el resto.

— Jejeje, parece que alguien está un poco malhumorado esta tarde. No importa, después de todo, siempre las cosas se manejan a tu gusto, ¿Cierto? —se escuchó una clara voz femenina. El presentador se volvió para encontrarse con una chica de cabello rojo eléctrico largo y un tanto despeinado, que lo miraba burlona con sus agudos ojos grises.

— De hecho, es verdad —agregó Chris con orgullo—. ¡Denle la bienvenida a Leona Vaughan! Puede ser algo directa y tener problemas de ira, pero es simpática.

— Sí, sí, lo que diga el ancianito. —dijo la chica despreocupadamente. Y a juzgar por la mueca que hizo el conductor, parecía que no le agradaba para nada su nuevo apodo.

Entre tanto, otra limosina aparece, sólo que esta era roja y con decorados brillantes, Chris supo de quien se trataba casi al instante.

— ¡Damas y caballeros...! —anunció el presentador, pero fue interrumpido por el techo que se abrió, de este saliendo música y humo violeta, revelando la silueta de una chica joven.

— ¡Deema! —dijo alargando la primera sílaba una voz femenina y algo más juvenil que el resto cuando el humo se disperso, revelando una chica rubia de enorme cabello muy rizado y ojos azules, haciendo una pose de modelo.— ¿Que onda, chicos? —gritó bajando de un salto a la acera.

— ¡Ahg!, —gruñó Laney— Presumida...

Chris sonrío de costado ante su nueva "reina del drama", justo lo que un buen show necesita.

— ¡Deema Walkher!

— Claro que sí, —anuncia Deema chocando palmas con los demás concursantes, que le respondían a gusto. Era una chica graciosa, se veía amigable, aunque a Bella y Laney no parecía caerles bien del todo.

Otra limosina llegó y de esta salió un apuesto joven de cabello rubio en un peinado en puntas, ojos azules y una bonita nariz.

— Un grito chicas, —replicó divertido el presentador— ¡ya llegó el gran Bobby Lockwood!

— Hola chicos. —El chico que bajó era el sueño de todas las chicas, curvo los labios en una sonrisa perfecta, haciendo suspirar a todas las presentes... y un poco a Kendall.

Chris interrumpió el momento.

— Bueno, sí ya dejaron de admirar al niño bonito podemos ir a conocer el lugar en el que vivirán y concursaran. A no ser que prefieran dormir en la calle, yo sólo digo.

Cuando por fin entraron en razón, Chris y Chef los llevaron a través de el amplio jardín, sobre la acera y pronto se encontraban frente a la antigua puerta de madera. Todos quedaban maravillados observando la imponente casa, tan sólo de mirarla podrías adivinar que era realmente vieja.

— La casa de Anubis perteneció a un hombre llamado Robert Frobisher-Smite, y como buen inglés solía coleccionar antigüedades. Por lo tanto allí adentro estarán rodeados de objetos invaluables que se robó en sus viajes de investigación a Egipto.

— Espera un momento... ¿Acaso dijiste "robó"? —preguntó Bella sin creerse lo que escuchaba.

El conductor sólo rió.

— Podrías apostar por ello.

Las puerta se abrió de par en par, de golpe, sin que nadie la haya tocado. Se respiraba un aire nervioso, había mucha tensión. Todos entraron. La casa por dentro era pulcra y elegante. Un gran candelabro colgaba del techo, a la derecha había un enorme y majestuoso ventanal junto a las escaleras de madera con un excéntrico diseño en el barandal y bajo esta una puerta que llevaba hacia abajo.

— Este es el pasillo principal, —explicó Chris rápidamente— la puerta doble de la izquierda es la sala-comedor, la siguiente es la cocina, al fondo dos habitaciones y un baño. Ahora acompáñenme al segundo piso.

Los chicos subieron al segundo piso, algunos habían perdido la timidez y hasta se aventuraban más allá abriendo ligeramente las puertas para echar un vistazo adentro.

— El segundo piso consta de esa oficina en el fondo, a la que por cierto no pueden entrar porque es mía, —explicó apuntando a una puerta alejada del resto—, y por aquí tenemos otros dos dormitorios, un baño...

— ¿Y que hay tras esa puerta? —preguntó Ellen, curiosa.

— Me alegra que lo preguntes, —respondió el anfitrión— son las escaleras para ir al ático, vamos, es nuestra próxima parada.

Chris los llevó un piso más arriba, hasta el ático. Los escalones de madera crujían sonoramente cada vez que los pisaban. Una vez arriba notaron que hacía un gran contraste con el resto de la casa ya que a diferencia de este tenía aspecto de haber estado abandonado, estaba casi completamente oscuro y lleno de cosas viejas cubiertas de telarañas.

— El confesionario será aquí en el ático, la cabina está justo en ese escalofriante panel —aclaró Chris—, déjenme hablarles un poco del ático. El antiguo cuidador de la casa era un ex-alquimista demente, por lo que el lugar está rodeado de elixires y animales disecados. En sí, no parece ser la gran cosa a simple vista, pero muchos afirman que este lugar es como la fuente de conexión de la casa con las personas que habitan en ella.

— ¿Te refieres a que está encantado o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Kendall y en su tono de voz se podía detectar un rastro de pánico.

* * *

_Confesionario._

_2-D: Bueno, es mi primera confesión aquí, la primera de toda la temporada de hecho (mira a su alrededor con expresión entre disgusto y un poco de miedo) Animales disecados, compartimientos secretos, una tabla de alquimia. Este lugar me da escalofríos... Pero creo que a la vez me gusta._

_Bobby: (mirándose en un espejo) ¡Yo saldría contigo guapo, enserio! (guiña el ojo a su reflejo)_

_Deema: ¡Wowsers, (sonríe exageradamente) espero que hayan fantasmas aquí, así asustan a los demás! (cantando) ¡Ohhh, sí, ellos ya verán que totalmente ganaré este programa y entenderán que... (deja de cantar a falta de inspiración) ahh, ¿qué rima con "programa"?_

* * *

Leona se veía algo decepcionada, quizá creía que el confesionario, como en algunas de las otras temporadas, iba a realizarse en el baño. Porque a Leona le gustaban los baños, de una extraña manera.

Por último, Chris los llevo hasta el sótano. A muchos molestándole la idea de ir hasta abajo ya que desde el ático al sótano (el cual estaba bajo la escalera del primer piso) eran tres pisos y realmente cansaba caminar tanto a pie. Para Chris esto no era un problema, pues Chef lo cargo en brazos todo el camino hasta abajo.

— Es hora de escoger los equipos gente. Si escuchas que digo tu nombre párate justo a mi derecha... Veamos:... Leona; Deema; 2-D; Ellen; Kendall; y Corey. Ustedes serán los Cuervos Disecados—dijo Chris y uno a uno el equipo se fue formando. —Ahora el resto a mi izquierda:… Laney; Demi; Hayley; Burkely; Bella; y Bobby. Serán conocidos como "Los Alquimistas Dementes". Aquí en el ático se realizará la ceremonia de eliminación, creo que ya todos saben cómo funciona esto...

Corey levantó la mano.

— Yo todavía no sé como...

— No me importa —lo cortó el anfitrión—. Es una ceremonia clásica de los realitys, el equipo vota por quien se irá a casa y quien tenga más votos en contra es el eliminando. Bueno, el modo de eliminación es algo nuevo: todos reciben unos amuletos especiales menos el eliminado, que luego de su "regalito" será encerrado en un sarcófago para evitar que escape del paseo sorpresa de la vergüenza y lo lleve a quien sabe dónde.

— Espera. Se supone que los amuletos siempre protegen de algo, —dijo Hayley— ¿De que nos van a proteger esos entonces?

—Sabes, esa es una buena pregunta— respondió Chris. Se río y luego presiono el botón rojo de un control remoto que sacó de su bolsillo. Una gran luz resplandeciente inundó la habitación desde las esquinas, alcanzando los sorprendidos y asustandos ojos, haciendo que todo el elenco quede cegado dolorosamente. Todos se quejaron molestos y se pudo escuchar claramente a Burkely gritar:

— ¡McLean, eres un hijo de...!

Chris y Chef rieron a carcajadas a coro, mostrando sus propios amuletos que no se habían molestado en entregar.

— ¡Jaja, que perdedores! —dijo Chis en tono burlón, mientras la cámara hacia un acercamiento hacia el— ¿Nuestras superestrellas sobrevivirán a nuestro primer reto? ¿Se empezaran a formar amistades que darán lugar a posteriores alianzas? ¿O algún romance quizá? ¡Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de Drama Total Superestrellas!

* * *

A/N: Y... que les parecio? Les gusto, la odiaron, algo? Deben saber una cosa, yo AMO los reviews, asi que diganme, le tengo preguntitas: ¿Cual personaje (que no sea tuyo XD) te cae mejor? ¿Maneje bien a tu personaje? ¿Estas de acuerdo con la secuela? Oh, por cierto, las actualizaciones seran los domingos (el lunes a mas tardar)¡Nos vemos!


	3. Episodio dos: No tan facil como pensaba

**N/A: Hola chicos! Les traigo el episodio dos de DTS, espero que les guste! **

* * *

— En el episodio anterior de Drama Total Superestrellas... Conocimos a las doce superestrellas que concursaran esta temporada y les explicamos cómo funciona todo. Hoy tendrán que lidiar con su primer reto y uno de ellos saldrá de la competencia y no podrá volver jamás. ¿Por fin empezará el drama? ¿las alianzas y enemistades? ¿Podrán todos salir ilesos en este episodio? Descúbrelo ahora en ¡Drama Total: Superestrellas!

Los dos equipos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor. Los Cuervos Disecados conversaban animadamente y todo estalló en risas cuando Leona hizo una catapulta con su cubierto y la comida fue a parar directo a la cara de 2-D, quién reía también.

— Disculpe Chef, ¿esto es orgánico? —preguntó Kendall, mirando la masa grisácea en su plato de desayuno, que por cierto no se despegaba de su cuchara ni de donde lo había sacado, con una mueca de asco. Chef se limitó a mirarlo, gruñendo con el ceño fruncido, espantando al chico rubio y haciendo que este se valla corriendo.

En la mesa de los Alquimistas Dementes, Laney echaba un ojo al equipo contrario mientras conversaba distraídamente con Bella. Pudo distinguir como Corey hablaba y reía con alguien, reconoció la voz de Deema al instante.

— No puedo quedarme tan tranquila esperando a que Corey se acerque a mí. Ahora que estamos en equipos contrarios seguro hará nuevas amistades y la verdad no tengo nada en contra de ello... pero, voy a tener bien vigilada a esa tal Deema.

— No es que me guste criticar, pero a mí tampoco me cae muy bien. Es demasiado vanidosa, excéntrica y acapara siempre la atención de todos, —confesó Bella, sentada al lado de ella con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

En ese momento Demi, quién había estado muy ocupada ganándole a Bobby en lucha de pulgares, interfirió en la plática.

— ¿Hablan enserio chicas? —dijo extrañada— Estuve pasando el rato con ella ayer y me parece una chica muy linda y canta de maravilla también, su canción improvisada de jazz me dejó helada. No veo razón para...

— Espera un minuto. ¿Estuviste juntándote con una de los "Cuervos Disecados"? —interrumpió Burkely desde su lugar en una esquina de la mesa, Demi sólo asintió—. ¡No puedes hacerte amiga de una de ellas, están en diferentes equipos!

Demi resoplo y se rió.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo eso es ilegal?

— Desde que yo lo digo.

— No sabía que te habíamos nombrado capitán del equipo, Burkely —agregó Hayley sarcásticamente, este sujeto era molesto en serio.

Un ruido enorme y estruendoso hizo temblar la habitación entera. Era algo así como una bocina, pero para sonar tan fuerte seguro tenían que haberle hecho algo. La voz de Chris retumbo después de este ruido:

— ¡Todos los concursantes repórtense en la antecámara del sótano para su primer desafío!

La antecámara consistía en una habitación escondida, no era pequeña, pero lo era a comparación del resto de la casa. Se ingresaba desde el mismo ático por medio de una especie de combinación secreta que sólo Chris y Chef sabían. Tenía un antiguo y hermoso escritorio de madera, cubierto de telarañas y había un librero tan grande que cubría casi toda la pared entera. Este librero estaba repleto, grandes, pequeños, había libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Para un amante de los libros y el conocimiento, este sería un pedazo de paraíso. Por todas estas características se podría deducir que esta había sido la sala de estudio de Robert Frobisher-Smite, el viejo dueño de la casa que ahora le pertenecía a Chris McLean.

— Muy bien, lo que deben hacer para completar la primera parte de este reto es pensar. Sólo eso. Encuentren la manera de llegar al otro lado y ya. El miembro del equipo que lo logre ganará la inmunidad en caso de perder el próximo reto. Pero el equipo que no lo logre tendrá una clara desventaja —dicho esto, Chris se sentó al lado de Chef por lo que quedó de tiempo del desafío.

Este reto era extraño. No se veía ninguna especie de puerta y nadie sabía exactamente hacía dónde se supone que estaba la entrada al siguiente túnel.

— Está bien, Cuervos Disecados —empezó Corey, llamando a su equipo—, creo que para resolver este reto seis personas son más que suficientes. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

— Podríamos demoler la pared... —sugirió Leona con una sonrisa torcida.

2-D meneó la cabeza.

— No podemos hacer eso, no tenemos una máquina con una bola demoledora y además este lugar es muy pequeño para eso.

— Aunque, —agregó Kendall, riendo en tono de broma— tenemos a Deema, que es casi lo mismo...

— "I came in like a breaking ball!" —canturreó la rubia, causando risas por parte de todo el equipo. Incluso Chef río un poco por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto, el otro equipo discutía y peleaba acerca de cómo llegar al siguiente túnel. En este momento Burkely, quién se había auto-nombrado capitán de los Alquimistas Dementes, gritaba intentando ser escuchado por el resto.

— ¡Dije que usaremos la fuerza bruta!

— ¡Eso es porque tú eres un bruto! —refunfuñó Hayley, mirándolo con odio.

— ¡Basta! —Demi interfirió— Estamos peleando cómo unos tontos en lugar de conversar y solucionar esto cómo equipo.

Bobby, sentado en el piso, suspiró mirando al otro equipo. Ellos sí pensaban y se ayudaban entre sí.

— ¿Porqué no podemos ser más cómo ellos? —preguntó a Demi.

— Justo así seremos Bobby, —contestó ella— sólo es cuestión de fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

C_onfesionario._

_Laney: Burkely piensa que tenemos que hacer lo que él dice y todos se oponen y se pelean y bla, bla, bla... Si seguimos así nunca vamos a terminar el reto. Por suerte esa Demi tiene algo que... no sé, es como un instinto maternal o algo, ella los calma, puede controlarnos a todos._

* * *

— Oigan miren chicos —sonrió Deema a su equipo, apuntando un libro de cubierta azul marino— encontré la "D" de mi nombre en la tapa de uno de estos libros. ¡No está súper cool?

— ¡Deema eres una genio! —habló Ellen— Miren los libros, todos tienen una letra en las portadas. Debe de haber una especie de palabra o frase clave.

— ¡Din, din, din, Ellen lo tiene! —Exclamó Chris, apuntando a la chica desde su asiento— Para pasar al siguiente nivel tienen que adivinar la frase acomodando en su lugar los libros, ambos equipos tienen frases diferentes. El lado izquierdo es para Los Cuervos Disecados y la frase es una cosa que siempre hago. El derecho es para Los Alquimistas Dementes, la clave no es mi nombre, sólo digo. Tienen tres intentos cada uno.

Bella sabía que no había sido de gran utilidad para el equipo últimamente y quería cambiar eso. Así que rogó a su equipo por ser la líder temporal en este reto.

— Soy buena en los juegos de palabras, por favor chicos, déjenme liderar este reto. Es mi gran oportunidad.

— A mi me parece bien— expresó Laney sonriendo.

— Lo que sea —agregó Burkely—, pero yo votaré por ti esta noche si fallas, así que más te vale hacerlo bien.

— Bien, ya nos ha dado una gran pista. La clave es un nombre. Y si no es el de él debe ser uno de alguien a quién estima o cercano a el por lo menos. Ustedes que dicen, ¿es Chef?

Hayley pareció estar de acuerdo por un segundo, mas recordó algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión.

— Podría ser, pero sólo tenemos su apellido, el cual es Hatchet, y nadie sabe cuál es su primer nombre.

— ¿Que su nombre no era Chef? —dijo un confundido Bobby. Por suerte el muchacho era atractivo, porque no era el más inteligente del grupo que digamos.

— ¡Que más da! Pongamos solamente la palabra "Hatchet"...

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Kendall: (en tono de fan-girl/boy) Oh, este reto está súper fácil. Nuestra pista es: algo que él siempre hace y todo el mundo sabe que Chris es todo un ególatra y era obvio que la frase clave tenía que ver con eso. Ya he visto todos los capítulos de todas las temporadas pasadas. ¡Me encanta Drama Total! Así que, fue pan comido para mí hacerlo._

_2-D: (interrumpe la confesión anterior abriendo la puerta de golpe) ¿Alguien dijo comida?_

* * *

— Tengo una idea. Rápido, —dijo Bella— si Chris lo negó seguro debe ser psicológica inversa. Formen: "Chris McLean"

Y eso hicieron, buscaron libro por libro hasta que al fin hallaron las once letras. Emocionados, las pusieron en orden y... Nada. Burkely la miró con una expresión sarcástica que sólo se podía traducir a un "¿No que eras la experta en esto?"

— Está bien, me equivoqué. Debe ser su nombre completo entonces. Busquen las letras que faltan para hacer "Christopher McLean".

Demi dudó y prefirió preguntar.

— Bella, no creo que esta sea la clave, y este es nuestro último intento. ¿Tú estás cien por ciento segura?

— Sí, estoy segura de que esa es.

Y oh sorpresa, no era. Habían perdido el reto. No les ayudó mucho tampoco ver al otro equipo trabajar todos juntos como hormigas llevando comida a un hormiguero. Y cuando la frase "ser lo máximo" estuvo armada en el lado izquierdo y la luz brillante indicó la victoria para los Cuervos Disecados todo fue mucho peor. El librero se separó en dos partes y luego se abrió como una enorme puerta doble.

— Estoy frita...

— No creas —intentó reconfortarla Demi— ese sólo fue el primer reto. No van a darnos la inmunidad pero, todavía no se ha acabado el juego.

Laney puso la mano en su hombro para indicar que contaba con su apoyo.

— El segundo reto consiste en convertir las piezas de este cubo en una pirámide. ¿Parece fácil, eh? Bueno, no lo será. Tienen que llevar las piezas a través de este camino hasta esa plataforma de allá —les señaló dos caminos formados por intercalados de cuadrados de concreto y otros con rendijas. Había un camino para cada equipo, con bases irregulares al final de cada una de ellos—, es allí dónde pondrán las piezas y formarán la pirámide. ¿Las reglas? ¡Solo a la vez por concursante! Pero tienen que tener mucho cuidado para no caer en uno de los peligrosos al andar saltando de cuadro en cuadro. Tienen trampas de fuego.

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Leona: ¡¿Fuego?! Odio el p*to fuego. Me desconcentra y hace que me ponga nerviosa._

* * *

Entonces 2-D, un adicto a la adrenalina, se aventuro y fue el primero en cruzar el camino con extrema agilidad, seguido de Ellen, aunque algo temerosa alcanzó llegar ilesa al otro lado. El resto seguía dudoso y Leona se apretujaba a la pared en estado de pánico, pues el fuego era su mayor fobia. El otro equipo no se quedo atrás y uno a uno perdieron el miedo y pudieron cruzar a salvo, sin embargo, eran demasiadas piezas y tuvieron que hacer varios viajes cada uno ya que no se podía llevar más de una a la vez. A diferencia de el otro reto, los Alquimistas Dementes iban a la delantera, parecía que iban a ganar. Todos hacían su mayor esfuerzo llendo y viniendo llevando las piezas, habían dejado de lado las peleas y en su lugar estaban tranquilos, bueno, casi tranquilos.

— Leo, animo, tu eres más fuerte que el fuego —animo Kendall a Leona, aun desde — vamos, ya solo nos quedan un par de minutos.

— Yo soy más fuerte, yo soy más fuerte —se repetía ella en voz baja— ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que el maldito fuego! —grito de pronto y corrió veloz como un rayo llevando las piezas a la velocidad de la luz, esquivando su mayor temor, ya superado, al tiempo que sobrepasaba al equipo contrario. En su loca carrera se cruzó con Deema que iba de camino a la plataforma, con la última pieza que faltaba para completar el desafío.

— ¡Deema, cuidado! —gritó Corey cuando ella perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae sí no fuera porque él alcanzó a jalarla asida por un brazo justo en el último momento, terminando ambos muy juntos en el mismo cuadro. Cosa que cierta persona del equipo contrario no vio con buenos ojos.

— Gracias, —le agradeció torpemente, aún sujeta a él— por poco me quemo el trasero. Créeme que ese no sería un lindo espectáculo.

— Uh, no, yo creo que es lindo —dijo sin pensar en lo que decía, luego al ver la cara que Deema mostraba reparó en lo que había dicho y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Y Laney lo había visto todo—, ¡No perdón, no quería decir eso!

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Corey: (gritando) ¡Acabo de decir que su trasero me parece lindo! ¡¿Qué m**rda pasa conmigo?!_

* * *

— Sólo finjamos que eso nunca dijiste eso... —se rió la rubia mientras cruzaba saltando al siguiente cuadro y ponía la última pieza, llevando a su equipo a la victoria por segunda vez ese día.

— ¡Y los Cuervos Disecados ganan! —anunció Chris—. Vaya muchachos —se volvió dirigiéndose al otro equipo—, van perdiendo dos retos seguidos el primer día, deben sentirse terrible, jajaja. ¿Laney, que me dices de tú espíritu de equipo?

Pero ella realmente no prestaba atención a todo esto. Sus ojos estaban en la chica rubia que había atraído la atención de todos desde el minuto que apareció en la casa, incluido su crush secreto de años.

— ¡Por lo que más quieras, podrías dejar de hacer eso! —gritó furiosa, no podía contenerse más. Era DEEMAsiado que soportar. Ella se dio la vuelta.

Pero Deema no parecía entenderla del todo, la gracia le brotaba de los poros, le era natural. No era de ésas que se esforzaban demasiado por agradar a la gente y por lo tanto las personas se veían atraídas a ella. Se rió sin comprender.

— ¿Qué hice? —preguntó arreglándose los rizos dorados con una risita.

— ¡Eso! —la acusó— ¡Coquetear con Corey!

— No sé por qué te importa tanto si estuvimos hablando o no. Después de todo, Corey ni siquiera es tu novio, puede estar con quién él quiera. ¡Ya deja tu actitud de la novia celosa y relájate un poco mujer!

Las dos últimas oraciones le resonaron en la cabeza a Laney, hiriéndola con la dura verdad. Corey nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia, seguía soltero y disponible para cualquier chica. Ella estaba iracunda y a punto de estrangularla.

— ¡Uy, esto va a estar bueno! —se burló Burkely.

Hayley tuvo que interferir tomando a Laney por los hombros ya que por su estatura era más fácil sostenerla a ella, mientras que Ellen y Demi se unieron para poder tener la fuerza suficiente como para contener a la rubia que a pesar de ser la más joven de todas era la más alta, así cómo Leona que usó su cuerpo como una muralla en entre ambas para evitar que se vieran y siguieran injuriándose.

— Ya chicas, gritarse y discutir no arregla nada —empezó la pelirroja del cabello largo y despeinado—, mejor arréglenlo como se debe: con una pelea a golpes. La que deja inconsciente primero a la otra se gana al chico.

Todos la miraron incrédulos y Burkely, 2-D y Bobby soltaron carcajadas bastante audibles.

— Deema, pastelito, —llamó Demi desde su lugar sentada abrazando la rodilla derecha de la chica del cabello rizado, hablando suave para tranquilizarla— por favor no nos hagas esto. Laney ha tenido un día difícil y está de mal humor, eso es todo.

La rubia al fin desistió.

— Ah, está bien —suspiró— pero solamente porque tú me lo pediste.

— ¡Buuu! ¡Qué estafa! —se quejó Chris, y algunos de los muchachos se fueron.

Laney por su parte aún podía escuchar el sonido de su propio rugido en sus orejas, seguía furiosa, por todo el asunto de Corey y por haber perdido ambos desafíos. Esto no se quedaría así.

— ¿Necesitan una mano? —ofreció Leona y antes que pudieran intercambiar palabra cargó a la enfurecida chica en un sólo hombro hasta su habitación.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo una Cuervo Disecado aquí?! —gruñó Burkely, al salir del baño y encontrarse con la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación de las chicas de su equipo.

— Nada de tu incumbencia, hijito de mami. —murmuró esta mientras se alejaba. — ¿Y por qué diablos estabas en el baño de las niñas?

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Burkely: No hubo pelea después de todo. Y todo es la culpa de esa chica, la cabeza de marcador rosa amor y paz. Ya veré yo la manera de quitarla del camino. No se preocupen, a la próxima vez, haré que sea algo épico._

* * *

— Los Alquimistas Dementes ya decidieron y votaron por la persona a quién eliminarán del juego. Los amuletos en mi mano representan la vida, la oportunidad de seguir concursando en DTS. Si escuchas que digo tu nombre, levántate y toma tu amuleto, pues estás a salvo. Y si no, quedarás ciego y abordarás el viaje sorpresa de la vergüenza, y nunca más podrás regresar. Empecemos: Demi...; Bobby...; Hayley...; Burkely...; — Chris fue llamando y uno a uno los Alquimistas Dementes tomaron sus amuletos, algunos con expresiones sonrientes, otras preocupadas.

Sólo quedaban dos personas. Laney y Bella. A pesar de tener personalidades bastante diferentes, ambas se habían hecho amigas, compartían gustos y hasta les caía mal la misma persona, que casi todos amaban. Ahora estaban una contra la otra.

— Señoritas, —empezó Chris, con un rostro muy serio— sólo tengo un amuleto en mi mano, lo que significa que una de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche. ¿Será Bella, por negarse a hacer el segundo reto por cobarde y hacerlos perder el desafío? ¿O quizá Laney por pelearse con alguien de los Cuervos Disecados y causar la discordia en su propio equipo? Los votos ya fueron contados. Y quién continuará concursando en Drama Total: Superestrellas es...

...

...

...

— ¡Laney Penn!

La pelirroja del cabello corto pudo volver a respirar normalmente y se aproximó con una sonrisa para ponerse el amuleto. Pero, su sonrisa desapareció cuando al volverse vio a Bella. Estaba triste y decepcionada, pero intentaba disimularlo.

— Lo siento.

— No importa, estoy bien. De hecho, me alegra que si he perdido haya sido contra ti. Sé que estás tras ese chico, y yo apoyo eso, así que ve y consíguelo, tú todavía puedes hacerlo —sonrió— los voy a extrañar a todos...

Las dos amigas se abrazaron durante largo rato. Luego Demi, Hayley y Bobby se les unieron. Burkely sólo se quedó a un costado y rodó los ojos, pues le parecía una gran tontería.

— Bueno —dijo Bella una vez que todos se separaron—, al menos me iré a casa y estaré sana y salva.

— Hey, no tan rápido, amiga. Serás la primera en probar el viaje sorpresa de la vergüenza. —Chris ríe malvadamente— a poco soy un genio. Veamos que te tocará, pero primero... —tocó el botón rojo de su control y al instante la luz dejó ciega a Bella, quién se los cubrió gimoteando. Ya que no tenía un amuleto que la protegiera a diferencia del resto. Chef la encerró en un sarcófago y luego la sacó a rastas de la casa, junto al resto del equipo. Ya afuera, un gran camión de basura se estacionó.

— Llegó su limosina, princesita —se burló el conductor del programa al tiempo que Chef la echaba dentro. Por suerte estaba segura dentro y no expuesta a los olores putrefactos.

Laney se quedó pensando en lo que Bella le había dicho. Eso era lo que iba a hacer, iría tras Corey. Tras su chico soñado. Sin importar qué o quién atraviese su camino. Pero, no pudo evitar pensar en que ella sonaba un poco cómo si hubiese tenido un caso parecido. ¿Se habría enamorado de alguien? Pobre chica. Ojalá se encontraran de nuevo algún día...

— El drama va creciendo, eso me gusta jaja. ¿Laney y Deema podrán resolver sus diferencias o todo empeorara? ¿Burkely cumplirá su promesa y hará que expulsen a Demi? ¿La autora de este reality-fic mejorara la trama y al fin dejará de hacerles preguntas tontas? (Eso lo dudo) Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo episodio de ¡Drama Total: Superestrellas!

* * *

**N/A: Buaaaa! (llorando) Nuestra primera ceremonia de eliminacion, no tienen idea de lo mucho que sufro haciendo este tipo de cosas. (snif, snif), pero bueno, recuerden que esta NO sera la ultima vez que veamos a Bella, ya que todos los eliminados estaran en la secuela. (¡Yay!)**

**y bueno, las preguntas del dia son:**

**(inserte voz de Dora la Exploradora XD) ¿Cual fue tu parte favorita del episodio? **

**y ¿Quien creen que es el chico del que Bella hablo en su eliminacion?**

**No olviden dejar review diciendo que les parecio el cap y respondiendo mis preguntas (tambien pueden preguntarme algo si quieren, respondo todo menos spoilers XD), bye!**


	4. Episodio tres: Complicaciones

— En el episodio anterior de Drama Total Superestrellas: Los competidores enfrentaron su primer desafío, a algunos les fue bien, pero a otros no tanto. Todo se complicó aún más cuando Bella asumió temporalmente el liderazgo y falló miserablemente. Tuvieron un momento para lucirse en el segundo reto, hasta que Leona superó su mayor miedo y se hizo con la agilidad de un felino, haciendo que los Alquimistas Dementes, el equipo contrario, perdieran por segunda vez ese día. Luego de que Corey le salvara el trasero a Deema, literalmente, dijo un montón de tonterías justo en frente de su crush de todos los tiempos, Laney. Ésta se enfureció y tuvo una acalorada disputa con Deema, quién la habría hecho papilla de no ser por que Demi la detuvo antes de que empiecen a destruirse las caras. ¡Aburrida! Finalmente, Burkely juró eliminar a Demi y Bella fue la primera en ser enviada a casa. ¿Cómo sobrevivirán los Alquimistas sin un miembro menos de su equipo? ¿El resto dejará de estirar y hará algo interesante? Descúbrelo ahora en ¡Drama Total: Superestrellas!

— ¡Por última vez, los miembros de este equipo NO pueden juntarse con los del otro! —gritaba Burkely a cierta pelirroja. — ¡Así que dile a tu noviecito que tiene prohibido venir por aquí!

Hayley se veía furiosa.

— ¡Stu no es mi novio, es mi amigo y estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar de verlo por que a ti de pronto se te dio la gana de mandonearnos a todos!

Demi rodó los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a las ruidosas peleas de estos dos. Esto ya no se parecía nada a cuando trabajaron todos juntos en el reto de la pirámide. Dudaba que fuera el mismo equipo. Parecía que haber perdido un miembro había debilitado sus esperanzas por ganar.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? —Preguntó a Laney, sentándose a su lado— Te veo muy decaída esta mañana.

La pequeña chica tenía la mejilla contra su mano y se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón rojo con una expresión decepcionada en el rostro. Al parecer, la eliminación de Bella la había afectado más que al resto.

— Perdimos ambos retos el episodio anterior, Bella se fue y ellos no dejan de pelearse. Estoy harta.

Demi dejó salir un suspiro.

— Mira a Bobby, él está tan bien, tan tranquilo, encerrado en su súper mundo feliz dentro de su cabeza... y además es tan sexy, —se desvío de lo que estaba diciendo— y adorable y... ¡Oh, sólo míralo!

El muchacho rubio jugaba con una pequeña pelota azul de fútbol. La hacía rebotar contra sus rodillas, contra su pecho, cabeza, sin importarle lo mucho que lo despeinara este último movimiento y se reía sin tomarle atención a todo lo demás. ¡Quizá era eso lo que necesitaban! Dejar de tomar las cosas muy a pecho y divertirse.

— Oye, Bobby, —lo llamó Demi y él se volvió casi inmediatamente— ¿Puedo jugar? Digo, soy americana y no sé nada del fútbol soccer pero, tú podrías enseñarme ¿No?

Bobby sonrió.

— ¡Claro! ¿Afuera?

— Me parece genial. ¿Tú vienes Laney?

— Mmm, no gracias, chicos. Diviértanse.

* * *

_Confesionario._

Hayley: (furiosa y gritando) Burkely debe ser el hombre más odioso que conocí jamás y además se cree el líder. ¡Es un idiota total!

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos de los Cuervos Disecados, Corey tenía una charla sobre mujeres con 2-D. En el episodio pasado no fué el mejor flirtiando y sin pensarlo mucho lo había arruinado todo.

— Primero mi chica soñada quedó en el equipo contrario, y luego lo arruiné todo haciendole un cumplido, que no salió como pensaba, ¡a Deema!.

— ¿No te gusta Deema? —Dijo 2-D, incrédulo— ¡Qué raro! Ella es muy bonita y graciosa, pero no es de mi tipo. Entonces...

— Sí.

— ¿Sí, no te gusta o sí, sí te gusta? —lo molestó.

Corey dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, se sentía confundido y estaba molesto consigo mismo.

— Sólo sí.

— Estas loco. —Dejó salir un suspiro— Pero supongo que te entiendo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿También te gusta una Alquimista Demente? ¿Quién es?

— Creo... creo que me gusta Hayley. —confesó sintiendo su rostro arder— Ella fué muy amable el primer día y nos hemos vuelto amigos.

— ¿Hayley?

— ¡Oh, eso es tierno! —saltó Kendall— Es un amor prohibido —suspiró— ¡Qué romántico!

— Bueno, no exactamente, —respondió 2-D, agachando la cabeza— sólo somos amigos, y bueno, ella es muy bonita y yo...

— ¡Dios, pero que baja autoestima!... Yo estoy sólo, pero a veces extraño tanto a Logie —se quejaba Kendall, tendido sobre la pequeña alfombra azul de la habitación de los Cuervos Disecados.

Corey se veía extrañado.

— ¿No hablas sobre Logan Henderson, tu compañero de banda, no?

— De hecho sí. ¿Por qué?

* * *

_Confesionario._

Corey: Kendall es raro. Digo, el es realmente cool y comprensivo, pero es algo afeminado, sólo digo.

* * *

Chris los había reunido a todos en una limosina que se podría decir quedaba bastante chica a los once participantes. No había querido decirles a dónde iban, lo que los molestaba. El viaje fué incómodo, y no sólo porque la limosina era demasiado pequeña, ya que tenían juntos a los dos equipos y Deema y Laney se miraban con desprecio sin olvidar su pelea anterior.

— ¿En dónde diablos estamos? —se quejó Leona lastimosamente, al parar violentamente la limo y golpearse contra un gran objeto duro y desconocido.

— Cuidado con eso niñita, vamos a necesitarlo. Espero que todos hayan traído sus trajes de baño. La primera parte del reto de hoy será muy mojado, —anunció Chris en su típico tono burlon de siempre. Chef al fin los dejó bajar de la limosina y se encontraron en el bosque, justo frente al lago. Varios se quejaron—. Tienen que nadar como peces hasta que encuentren todos los reflejantes con las pistas que les diré, —le tendió una hoja de papel y un lápiz a cada equipo —. Y antes de que me lo pregunten son siete en total. Los que no estén haciendo el reto tendrán que descifrar las pistas para el que nadará hasta encontrar un cofre y cuando lo abran descubrirán uno de estos objetos reflejantes. Sólo uno de cada equipo puede ir a la vez y tengan mucho cuidado con las trampas. Y apunten: Oro y tiempo; copa y Ankh; espejo y música; ojos y juguete; sol y vidrio; Osiris y sarcófago. El equipo que obtenga más reflejantes tendrá que ponerlos sobre estas bases para formar un halcon de luz y ganar. Ahora, vayan a cambiarse.

Una vez todos listos, emergieron uno a uno en traje de baño. Algunos más cómodos que otros. Deema se lucía modelando en su bikini naranja con puntos amarillos, aludiendo que sería modelo de trajes de baño, mientras que 2-D se acomplejaba de no tener grandes músculos como los de Burkely o Bobby, sobre todo frente a Hayley.

* * *

_Confesionario._

Ellen: Soy homosexual, como bien deben saber, he pasado por mucho hasta por fin aceptarlo y bueno, de casualidad escuché un par de cositas y es mi oportunidad de ayudar a ese chico Kendall, para que no se sienta solo como yo me sentí antes.

* * *

— Escucha Kendall, ya sé por lo que debes estar pasando. Lo digo por experiencia propia, antes de admitirlo yo también me sentía de la misma manera... —lo miró con ternura, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, Kendall levantó una ceja— No importa lo que la gente, la prensa y los haters digan, debes ser fiel a ti mismo y simplemente dejar salir lo que sientes. El amor es amor y que más da si ese alguien no es bien visto por la sociedad. Tienes que levantarte todos los días siendo capaz de poder decir: "¡Soy Kendall Schmidt y estoy enamorado de un chico!

— Uh, yo... —el chico titubeo nervioso— yo tengo que ir a hacer el desafío, perdón. ¡Hey Chris, yo quiero ir primero! —dijo muy audiblemente cuando Chris pidió voluntarios para comenzar el desafío.

— Está bien, será Kendall por los Cuervos entonces. Alquimistas, ¿quién de ustedes irá?

Burkely sonrió de costado. Tenía cara de haberlo planeado todo.

— Bobby.

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Kendall: (nervioso) De todos los Alquimistas Dementes tuvieron que enviar a Bobby. ¡El sujeto me distrae! Es como cuando Justin distraía a Owen. con su belleza en Total Drama Island. (cruzó los brazos) ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que soy gay?! ¡No lo soy, yo soy completamente masculino!_

* * *

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron en sus posiciones. El reto no era fácil, Kendall no se concentraba al cien por ciento y Bobby no era el más inteligente. El primer chico se esforzaba por no voltear a ver a este último, ya que sabía que sería su perdición.

— ¡Ahora! —escucharon a Chef gritar. Era la señal para comenzar. Se hundieron en el agua nadando en busca de un cofre.

— ¿Qué están esperando equipos? —dijo Chris. Luego le lanzó una mirada de desdén al Chef—. Chef se equivocó y esos dos tontos empezaron antes que ustedes pudieran descifrar el primer reflejante.

— Está bien, la primera pista es "oro y tiempo". —dijo Ellen, quién había anotado toda la lista y era la encargada de llevarla con ella.

2-D hizo una mueca.

— ¿Como el refrán? —preguntó.

— ¿Y exactamente qué quiere decir? —inquirió Leona— ¿Que el tiempo es valioso? Eso no nos sirve por aquí.

— O quizá podría ser algo mucho más simple... ¿Y si es un reloj hecho de oro? —dijo Deema con cara de ser lo más obvio del mundo, mientras batallaba para meter su gran cabellera rubia en un pequeño gorrito de baño.

Confesionario.

Deema: (orgullosa) No sólo soy hermosa y súper fabulosa, también soy una genio.

— Hay que intentarlo. Pero, ¿cómo llamamos a Kendall? —preguntó Corey.

— Yo puedo arreglar eso, tengo buena garganta —rió Leona—, ¡KENDALL! —gritó a todo pulmón, tan fuerte que espantó a cada criatura viviente del bosque.

El chico nombrado se volvió a verla.

— ¡¿Sí?!

— ¡Reloj de oro! —gritó— ¡Busca un reloj de oro!

— ¡Gracias!

— Sí. Gracias, chica rara, —se burló Burkely—. Nos facilitaste el trabajo a nosotros.

Mientras tanto, Bobby nadaba buscando un cofre bajo el agua. Sus manos distinguieron un pequeño objeto en forma de cubo. Emocionado salio a la superficie para abrirla, pero en lugar del reloj de oro había una cajita musical. "¿Quién diablos pone un cofre dentro de otro cofre?", se pregunto, la tiro hacia atras y siguio buscando.

— ¡Chicos! —grito Kendall de repente— ¡Lo encontré! ¡Tengo el reloj de oro!

— ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Burkely entre dientes. Pero luego su expresión cambio, tenía una cuartada. — ¡Bobby, toma la caja, él no te lo impedira!

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ellen— Estoy muy segura de que eso es contra las reglas. ¿Chris?

Chris apareció riendo levemente.

— De hecho... Además de las instrucciones, no les dí ni una regla, así que si Bobby regresa con el reflejante los Alquimistas Dementes tendrán el primer punto.

— Pero... —Bobby dudó—, yo no puedo hacer eso.

— ¡Sí, sí puedes! ¡Yo te lo ordeno, ¿Me oíste?!

El equipo contrario estaba furioso, Leona maldecía a Burkely y por poco se descontrola y le hace daño cuando Bobby apareció con el reloj de oro en la mano y una expresion confundida en el rostro.

— ¡El primer reflejante es para los Alquimistas! —anunció Chris, causando gran descontento para el otro equipo.

Confesionario.

Demi: Burkely no es para nada amable. ¿Vieron lo que hizo que Bobby hiciera? A pesar de que gracias a eso ganamos el primer objeto nos hizo quedar mal a todos.

— Que vá, sigo yo —dijo Hayley, que terminó compitiendo contra Corey—. ¿Ya lograron saber cuál es el segundo reflejante?

— Las pistas son: copa y Ankh —les recordó Demi—, estaba pensando que sería una especie de copa medicinal egipcia o algo parecido, pero tendríamos que...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que antes de que pudiera decir más Hayley se lanzó hacía el agua en ventaja contra el otro equipo. Corey nadó tras ella lo más veloz que pudo y tomó uno de los cofres. Pero, al momento de abrirlo salió de este un puño gigante que lo golpeó justo en la cara. Hayley reía cuando apareció tras de él con la copa medicinal en alto, para alegría de su equipo.

—Ya es mi turno, —Burkely se adelantó con aire de superioridad.

— Déjenme destrozar a éste imbécil, —pidió Leona con un guiño—. ¿Las pistas eran "juguete y ojo", verdad? ¡Fácil!

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, esperando la señal y al segundo después se sumergieron en el agua casi al mismo tiempo. Leona era muy buena nadadora, tenía sin duda mucha fuerza, agilidad y resistencia. Si no fuera por su carácter impulsivo y su falta de disciplina sería una excelente deportista profesional. Burkely por su parte no tenía tan desarrolladas estas habilidades, pero era muy astuto, algo que le daba cierta ventaja. Al poco tiempo Leona encontró una muñeca antigua con los ojos de vidrio, tenía su reflejante. Burkely trató de hacer trampa intentando quitársela de las manos, pero ella no la ponía fácil y con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en la entrepierna dejándolo tan adolorido que tuvo que dejarla ir. Momentos después Leona caminaba triunfante con la muñeca de los ojos de vidrio bajo el brazo. Los Cuervos empezaron a ovacionarla y a reír cuando Burkely apareció caminando lento más ella, sólo que en pequeños pasitos para no lastimarse.

Después le tocó el turno a 2-D quién compitió contra Laney por las pistas "sol y vidrio", que, suponían, sería un vidrio amarillo o naranja en forma de sol. Laney fue la primera en hallar un cofre, pero recibió un pastelazo en el rostro y tuvo que seguir buscando. 2-D no podía encontrar otro y en su lugar pateo una roca bajo el agua que le lastimó los dedos del pie. Laney encontró el vidrio amarillo en forma de semicírculo y nadó a toda velocidad de vuelta a tierra.

— Demonios, —gruñó Corey— vamos perdiendo. Las pistas de este son "sarcófago y Osiris". ¿Pero que se supone que significa eso?

— No tengo tiempo, tendré que averiguarlo cuando lo encuentre —respondió la chica rubia que aún batallaba contra su cabello.

— Deema, apúrate, ya te toca, —decía 2-D, tiritando recién salido del agua fría.

— Un segundo, viejo, estoy un poco ocupada —respondió Deema, mientras se arreglaba los mechoncitos rizados que habían quedado sueltos en el gorrito naranja de baño— Okey, ya estoy lista. ¿Foto?

— Deema...

— Ah, está bien, —dijo y se sumergió en el lago con un clavado.

En el equipo contrario Demi tampoco tenía ni la más mínima idea de que esperar. Es decir, no era un sarcófago, ¿o sí? Deema nado modelando y luciéndose en lugar de buscar un cofre, hasta que su cabeza choco contra uno y abriéndolo lo examino con una mueca.

— ¡Dios, que pésimo gusto! —Dijo observando un feo mosaico verde abstracto y deforme— Este debe ser, —regreso nadando rápidamente y por poco se le cae todo el cuadro al pisar tierra firme. — ¡Tengo la cosa!

— Muy bien, —dijo Chris— ahora Ellen competirá con uno de ustedes para encontrar el ultimo reflejante de la lista, ya que el número de participantes es desigual, uno tendrá que salir de nuevo.

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Burkely: Obviamente no podía enviar a Bobby para distraer a Ellen, pues ella no le haría caso. Pero, siempre tengo un plan "B" cuando las cosas no salen como quiero: Sabotaje. (se ríe)._

* * *

— Me ofrezco para volver a concursar Chris —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Ellen entro en pánico al tocar el bolsillo de sus jeans, que había dejado sobre una roca, y no encontrar la lista con la última pista. Maldijo en voz baja. Burkely ya la esperaba en la línea de salida y reía por lo bajo. Ambos se zambulleron bajo el agua conteniendo la respiración, los Cuervos se extrañaron, pues Ellen no les había dicho nada acerca de la desaparición de la lista con las pistas. Bobby le había dicho a Burkely acerca de la cajita musical que se había encontrado y las pistas eran "espejo y música", la cajita tenía un espejo así que el sabía exactamente cuál era y donde estaba. Salió triunfante del agua mostrando la caja en alto. Todos los miembros de los Alquimistas corrieron para poner los objetos en las bases en forma de mano y el halcón estuvo formado con grandes ovaciones.

— ¡Y los Alquimistas Dementes ganan!

Leona: ¡Burkely saboteo a Ellen, lo sé! ¡Voy a vengarme de ese idiota! ¡Lo juro!

Los Alquimistas celebraban su victoria mientras que el resto se dirigía de mala gana a la cabina de votos para la eliminación.

— Cuervos Disecados, sólo tengo cinco amuletos en mi mano. Si escuchas que digo tu nombre levántate y toma uno, pues estas a salvo, si no, estás en riesgo de ser eliminado. Empecemos: Corey...; Leona...; Deema...; 2-D... —los Cuervos recibieron sus respectivos amuletos— Ya sólo me queda un amuleto, una sola oportunidad de seguir participando en el programa. ¿Quién será el eliminado? ¿Quizá Kendall por distraerse y perder dos de los reflejantes por un chico? ¡Sí que eres raro, viejo! ¿O Ellen por perder la lista en el agua y luego confundirlo todo? Sus compañeros votaron y ya se decidió quién abordará el viaje sorpresa de la vergüenza esta semana. Y quién continuará en la competencia es...:

...

...

...

— Kendall Schmidt.

El chico se sorprendió bastante de no ser el eliminado. Él había sido en gran parte el causante de que el equipo perdiera, aunque, quizá su estatus actual como uno de los favoritos del público era lo que había logrado salvarlo de perder. Se puso el amuleto de protección con algo de culpa.

Ellen por su parte, aunque algo decepcionada, aceptó su eliminación con la cabeza en alto y dijo:

— Kendall, no olvides lo que te dije, o al menos intenté decir. —Le recordó— Nos vemos chicos. Bueno, cuando pueda ver, —se rió. Chris apretó el botón rojo de su control y ella dejo salir un pequeño quejido al tiempo que se cubría los ojos.

Ambos equipos fueron llevados afuera. Todos reconocieron la música del camión de los helados.

— ¡Hey! Eso no es justo —dijo Laney— a Bella la eliminaron en un camión de basura, ¿y a ella en uno de helados?

Ellen oyó la música, se enteró del camión con una mueca de asco y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

— Soy intolerante a la lactosa, —explicó.

— Pero, —inquirió 2-D— no le veo el sentido, sólo estará muriéndose de frío pero no hay manera de que esté en contacto con el helado.

— Piénsalo dos veces, este no es un camión heladero convencional, sí no uno de los míos conducido por un pasante —Chris abrió la puerta trasera de la máquina y se descubrió que este lugar era en realidad una refrigeradora con ruedas y estaba literalmente llena de helado de chispas de chocolate marca McLean.

* * *

_Confesionario._

_Chris: La cosa es, que el helado marca McLean fue prohibido en veinte países por que hubo un ligero problemita con los registros de sanidad. ¡La gente era débil del estómago, qué más puedo decir!_

* * *

Ellen fue lanzada por Chef directamente al camión y no dentro de un sarcófago.

— Oye, —se quejó ella— creí que nos encerrabas dentro de un sarcófago por cuestiones de seguridad.

— Naaa, es sólo para que no se escapen y sí me da la gana. Adiosito, — dijo con una risita burlona al tiempo que el pasante cerraba la puerta del camión. — Los equipos volvieron a tener el mismo número de participantes y Ellen fue eliminada. ¿Qué hay de la promesa de Burkely? ¿La cumplirá? ¿Kendall dejará de babear por chicos y se concentrará en los desafíos? Descúbrelo en el próximo episodio de ¡Drama Total: Superestrellas!

* * *

**N/A: Heeey! No tengo ni la menor idea de como termine este cap tan rapido, estube de floja toooda la semana y recien empece a escribirlo el viernes, asi que me disculpo si no es tan bueno. Se fue Ellen, lo siento chica (o chico XD) :( Pero tranquila, volveremos a verla en la secuela!**

**Anyway, les dejo la pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Alguno sintio la tension amorosa entre Burkely y alguien? (¿Quien?)**

**¿Les gusta que les haga preguntas? XD (si no solo diganme, no me ofendere jaja)**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. ¡¡Aviso!

Hola chicos, este no es un cap. No podre publicar este domingo y queria avisarles. Pero no se preocupen, la historia seguira su curso normal el proximo domingo o lunes en la mañama. En fin no estoyu haciendo toda esta cosa por las puras asi que les dejare unos links de unas promos que hice para los equipos en devianart. (borren los espacios)

Para los Cuervos Disecados: luisajonas 123 . devi ant art art /Drama-Total-Superestrel las-Cuervos- Disecad os-434696292

Para los Alquimistas Dementes: luisajonas1 23 . dev ian tart a rt/Drama-T otal-Superestrell as-Alquim istas-dement es-434695 700

Okey, la calidad es pesima, lo reconosco, pero al menos es una referencia para que sepan mas o menos como se ven los demas competidores que no conocen. Y bueno, ya no tengo mas que decir XD nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


End file.
